militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
6th New York Heavy Artillery Regiment
The 6th New York Heavy Artillery Regiment, the "Anthony Wayne Guard", was an artillery regiment of the Union Army during the American Civil War. It was originally mustered in as the 135th New York Volunteer Infantry Regiment, and served as both artillery and infantry. Service The regiment was organized under Col. W. H. Morris and Lieut.-Col. J. Howard Kitching, at Yonkers, as the 135th Regiment of Infantry, and there mustered in the service of the United States for three years, September 2, 1862; having been converted into an artillery regiment, it was, October 6, 1862, designated the 6th Regiment of Artillery, and two additional companies were recruited for it and mustered, December 4, 1862, in the United States service for three years; Company M was consolidated into Company A, January 26, 1864, and a new company formed of the men recruited by M. R. Pierce, for the 14th Artillery, transferred to this regiment January 13, 1864; February 2, 1864, surplus men of the 14th and 16th Artillery, about 400, were also transferred to this regiment. June 28, 1865, the men whose term of service would expire October 1, 1865, were, under the command of Col. George C. Kibbe, mustered out at Petersburg, Virginia; those remaining were organized into a battalion of four companies, A, B, C and D; and there were added to them, July 19, 1865, the men not discharged at the muster-out of their regiments, of the 10th Artillery, forming Companies L, F and G, and of the 13th Artillery, forming Companies H, I, K, L and M, thus reorganizing the regiment. The original companies were recruited principally: * A and F at Peekskill and Yonkers; * B at Greenburgh, White Plains, Scarsdale, Harrison and Mt. Pleasant; * C at West Farms; * D at Somers, North Salem, Bedford and Poundridge; * E at Port Chester, New York, Harrison, New Rochelle, Mamaroneck and Rye; * G at South East, Kent and Carmel; * H at Morrisania; * I at Ossining, New Castle, Yorktown, Cortland, Mt. Pleasant and Bedford; * K at Orangetown, White Plains, West Farms, Clarkstown, Scarsdale and Greenburgh; * L at Cold Springs, Carmel, Yorktown and Queensborough, at Paterson and town of Kent, New Jersey; and * M at Haverstraw, Yonkers, Somers, Poundridge, Bedford, Mt. Pleasant, North Salem and New Castle. The regiment (ten companies) left the State, September 5, 1862, and served in the Railroad Division of the 8th Corps, Middle Department, from September, 1862; Companies L and M joined it at Baltimore, Maryland, in December, 1862; the regiment served at Harper's Ferry, West Virginia, defenses of the Upper Potomac River, from January, 1863; in the 2d Brigade, 1st Division, 8th Corps, from March 27, 1863; in the 1st Brigade, 1st Division, 8th Corps, from June, 1863; in the 1st Brigade, 3d Division, 3d Corps, Army of Potomac, from July 10, 1863; with the Reserve Artillery, Army of Potomac, as Ammunition Guard from August, 1863; in the 1st Brigade, Reserve Artillery, Army of Potomac, from April, 1864; in the Heavy Artillery Brigade, 5th Corps, from May 13, 1864; in the 3d Division, 5th Corps, from May 30, 1864; in the 3d Brigade, 2d Division, 5th Corps, from June 2, 1864; in the 1st Brigade, Harden's Division, 22d Corps, from July, 1864; in the 1st Brigade, Kitching's Provisional Division, Army of the Shenandoah, from September 27, 1864; in the 2d Brigade, Ferrero's Division, Army of the James, at Bermuda Hundred, Virginia, from December, 1864. It served as heavy artillery and infantry.New York State Military Museum 6th Heavy Artillery Regiment Civil War Anthony Wayne Guard Total strength and casualties The regiment was honorably discharged and mustered out August 24, 1865, near Washington, D. C., having during its service lost by death, killed in action, 1 officer, 62 enlisted men; of wounds received in action, 5 officers, 68 enlisted men; of disease and other causes, 6 officers, 278 enlisted men; total, 12 officers, 408 enlisted men; aggregate, 420; of whom 57 enlisted men died in the hands of the enemy.New York State Military Museum 6th Heavy Artillery Regiment Civil War Anthony Wayne Guard Commanders *Colonel William H. Morris * Colonel J. Howard Kitching * Colonel George C. Kibbe * Colonel Stephen Baker See also *List of New York Civil War regiments Notes References *The Civil War Archive External links *New York State Military Museum Unit History Project New York State Military Museum and Veterans Research Center - Civil War - 6th Heavy Artillery Regiment History, photographs, table of battles and casualties, and historical sketch for the 6th New York Heavy Artillery Regiment. *National Parks Service The Civil War Regiment Details Union New York Volunteers Category:New York Civil War regiments